Mutalist Cernos
| aoe elemental damage = 5/sec | aoe number of ticks = | aoe speed = | aoe crit chance = | aoe crit damage = 2.5 | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} là 1 loại cung Infested Cernosđược phát triển từ Cernos, Với tỉ lệ chí mạng thấp và tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng sát thương element cao, bằng việc tăng chỉ số 'status chance'. Trong lần này, sau khi 1 mũi tên ghim vào một nơi bất kì nào đó, 1 bào tử sẽ được sinh ra ở phía trên mũi tên và rơi xuống điểm đó, tạo ra 1 đám mây độc nhỏ với khả năng cao gây ra sát thương damage và cũng gây ra việc dính hiệu ứng gây tích sát thương element(proc) giống như khả năng tạo ra proc đối với vũ khí gây elemental damage. Vũ khí này có thể bán đi để lấy về . Đặc điểm Loại vũ khí này gây sát thương damage. Lợi thế: *Silent. *Lượng sát thương damage cao – tốt khi chống lại shields. *Tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng(status chance) rất cao. **Có thể dễ dàng lên đến mức 100% status. *Tạo ra 1 đám mây nhỏ gây sát thương tạm thời trong 1 khoảng thời gian và cũng đồng thời có thể kết hợp với các loại sát thương element khác. *Bấm phím ngắm để hiện tâm . *Kèm theo slot polarity. Bất lợi: *Cần chagre(mất thời gian tụ hoàn chỉnh) để gây sát thương tối đa. *Lượng sát thương và damage thấp – không tác dụng tốt khi phải chống lại armor và health. *Mutalist Cernos thực chất sẽ bắn ra 2 thứ, thứ nhất đó là 1 mũi tên và tiếp theo đó là 1 đám mây độc trên 1 khoảng nhỏ. Bào tử độc sẽ bám theo mũi tên đến khi mũi tên chạm phải thứ gì đó, nếu như kẻ địch bị trúng tên ngã xuống và chết tại chỗ thì bào tử đó sẽ nổ tại nơi cái xác và tạo ra đám mây nhỏ gần chỗ xác chết. So sánh: *'Mutalist Cernos', so sánh với Cernos: **Lượng sát thương gốc lớn hơn (225.0 vs. 200.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage lớn hơn (202.5 vs. 180.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage lớn hơn (11.25 vs. 10.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage lớn hơn (11.25 vs. 10.0). **Tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng sát thương element cao gấp hơn 3 lần (45.0% vs. 10.0%). **tỉ lệ chí mạng thấp hơn nhiề (15.0% vs. 35.0%). **1x vs. 1x **có kèm theo sát thương AoE. *''' Mutalist Cernos''', so sánh với Rakta Cernos: ** Lượng sát thương gốc ít hơn (225.0 vs. 250.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage thấp hơn (202.5 vs. 225.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage thấp hơn (11.25 vs. 12.5). ***Lượng sát thương damage thấp hơn (11.25 vs. 12.5). **Thời gian chagre(thời gian tụ lại cho 1 phát bắn) lâu hơn (1.0s vs. 0.25s). **Tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng sát thương element(status chance) cao hơn (45.0% vs. 15.0%). **Tỉ lệ chí mạng thấp hơn (15.0% vs. 35.0%). **Có thêm hiệu ứng sát thương AoE. **Không có khả năng thiên phú từ Blight. **Mất 2 slot Lưu ý *Khi bắn vào 1 thứ nào đó bất kì, Mutalist Cernos tạo ra 1 bào tử và nó sẽ tạo ra 1 đám mấy nhỏ gây sát thương cho tất cả kẻ địch đứng trong phạm vi ảnh hưởng. Đám mây này sẽ tồn tại trong 14 giây. **Đám mây từ bào tử gây 5 damage trên 1 giây và có thể tăng thêm lượng sát thương đó bằng bất kì mod tăng sát thương vật lý hay element nào. ** Đám mây sẽ gây sát thương giống với sát thương từ mod elements khi lắp vào vũ khí, với việc toxic sẽ là lượng sát thương được kết hợp và tính vào cuối cùng, giống với các vũ khí có sát thương gốc là sát thương element khác. **Với mỗi đám mấy có khả năng gây 100% cơ hội để proc DoT(damage on Time) với mỗi phát stack(kết hợp) thì đám mây sẽ gây sát thương lớn hơn. Và nó cũng đồng thời thêm cơ hội tăng proc và status effect với các mod element được lắp thêm vào. **Với việc gây sát thương toxin proc theo thời gian thì việc tính sát thương sẽ như bình thường; 50% lượng sát thương gốc sẽ được điều chỉnh theo lượng sát thương sau khi modhoanf chỉnh base. Nếu không thêm mod thì sẽ là 2.5 damage trên giây cho 1 lần stack (đã được làm tròn xuống) trong mỗi 1 đám mây. **với việc tăng lượng sát thương toxin cho Mutalist Cernos nó sẽ gây ra lượng sát thương pure toxin(lượng sát thương độc bỏ qua khả năng kháng độc của đối phương). Có thể tăng bằng mod toxin hoặc kết hợp với các mod element khác *Đám mây này nhỏ hơn so với đám mây do Torid tạo ra nhưng có thể khiến độc tố lan từ kẻ địch này sang các kẻ địch khác. *Có thể bắn ra 2 mũi tên và 2 bào tử độc bằng 1 phát bắn khi lắp Split Chamber. *Mutalist Cernos không có khả năng bắn xuyên người kẻ địch nhưng vẫn có thể gây sát thương cho kẻ đứng sau. Mẹo *Mutalist Cernos dùng tốt cho các nhiệm vụ stealth. *Các đám mây toxin có khả năng che khuất tầm nhìn(chúng cũng có thể che khuất tầm nhìn của người chơi. *các đám mây có khả năng gây sát thương đối với Nullifier shields rất nhanh so với các loại cung khác, xếp đầu trong việc phá hủy Nullifier health. Bugs *Giống như bugs của Torid, những đám mây dính phải kẻ địch đôi khi sẽ không gây sát thương vào những kẻ bị dính. *Toxin clouds created by this weapon can hit enemies in a different plane of existence. Media MutalistCernosTeaser.png|The Mutalist Cernos, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser Warframe Test Drive Mutualist Cernos MUTALIST CERNOS BUILD - 100% Status fun 3 forma - Warframe